


Flower of bravery

by whatdoyousay



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoyousay/pseuds/whatdoyousay
Summary: 情人之间当然要相互送花
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Flower of bravery

自从试图离开冥界以来，Zagreus的生活似乎只剩下一件事，逃跑—失败—继续逃跑，不断重复。要知道大量重复的行为只会让人心累，没人能一直负担日复一日的相同活动，神也不例外。没准再多死死活活几百次，我就要开始刻板行为了。又一次新的逃脱活动中，Zagreus一边砍着没完没了的暗灵一边想。  
还好为了防止Zagreus记住地图，每个房间都是随机出现的，这看似加大了难度，其实带给Zagreus不少未知的乐趣，否则Zagreus早晚要像一只焦虑的不停追着自己尾巴转圈的猫一样两眼呆滞，机械挥舞手臂，重复走上一条走了几千遍的路。奥林匹斯众神也是乐趣之一，每次遇到的神也都是不确定的，无论众神的目的是不是单纯的助人为乐，起码他们的恩赐的确很有用，而且种类繁多，随机搭配可以玩出上百种花样。至于偶尔出现的混沌神，那又是另一种乐趣了。在慢慢逃跑路上，Zagreus一边猜测接下来是什么房间，一边使用神的恩赐，还能时不时遇到一些朋友，其实生活挺有意思。  
不过最近又多了一种从未体验过的乐趣——Thanatos。没错以前Thanatos是会时不时出现，但是自从Zagreus和他发展出全新的关系以后，Thanatos的随机出现又有了完全不同的意义，你逛街时遇到普通朋友和你上班间隙男朋友带着美食来探班能一样吗。Thanatos的随机出现已经成了一个小小的惊喜，每次Zagreus在进入一个新房间之前都会暗自猜测Thanatos来不来，来了，开心约会；没来，路还长着呐。当然Thanatos也不是每次都会出现，这世界上每分每秒都有人死亡，死神可是很忙的，没能抽出空来见一见亲爱的男朋友也情有可原，Zagreus绝对没有因为哪次Thanatos没来而失落，毕竟父亲的实力很强，Zagreus要全神贯注，竭尽全力，没工夫想那些有的没的。  
不知不觉，Zagreus又来到了极乐世界，刚刚告别了Patroklos，给他带去了Achilles的真情问候，Zagreus心情很好，连遍布极乐世界的灰色金穗花都显得耀眼起来。Zagreus走过长满金穗花的小径，大片大片的花朵盛开着，他已经看过很多次，再美的风景也早已熟视无睹。但是这次好像有什么不一样，Zagreus发现远处悬崖上一堆堆斑纹花瓣中有一丛没有斑纹的百花，仔细一看是纯白的百合，在灰紫斑纹中显得格外纯洁无暇。Casablanca*，Zagreus认出了这丛花，一共有五朵，花语是——他在一秒钟之内想起了Thanatos。Zagreus并不会飞，但这难不倒他，他带的武器刚好是盾牌，这一切是如此的巧合，他有那么一瞬间在怀疑这是不是哪个神干的，难道是爱神，她最喜欢做这种事，但他很快就轻柔又精准地用飞旋的盾取回了百合，并且妥善放好，准备代替仙酒作为这一次的礼物，以及小小惊喜。  
Zagreus又一次从冥河中走出来，他已经习惯了一次又一次的失败，这次花完好无损，而且没有被父亲发现，他感觉很满意。按惯例和亲朋好友们聊完天，Thanatos并没有出现在他平常出没的地方，Zagreus于是直奔卧室，Thanatos每次来的时间都刚好，因为Zagreus每次都带着可爱的Mort。这次Thanatos已经在卧室等着，手里拿着一个东西，被一团魔法烟雾包裹着，看不清是什么。  
“那是给我的吗？” Zagreus问道。  
“没错，”Thanatos把礼物递给Zagreus，“你总是送我仙酒，这是回礼。”  
“那我们又要玩一次互送礼物的小游戏了。” Zagreus拿出百合，在Thanatos看见是什么之前也用烟雾包裹起来。  
Thanatos接过礼物，笑了起来：“这次不是仙酒吗？”  
“当然不是那种靠搜刮父亲地盘得到的东西，这可是我特地为你准备的。” Zagreus也拿到了他的礼物，“一起打开好吗？”  
“好。”  
魔法烟雾散去，Zagreus看着手上的Hearts，一种花瓣层层叠叠且多刺的玫瑰，花很娇艳，上面的刺没有被去除，当然冥界的半神不会被小小的刺伤害，而Thanatos也看着手上的百合。  
Thanatos在回到冥界之前的最后一个工作对象是一个因病早逝的年轻女性，死亡之时一个年轻男性在她手里放了一束白色风信子，Thanatos到来的时候，女性的灵魂已经从身体里飘出来，呆呆地看着风信子，暗灵没有眼泪，所以一滴露水从风信子的花瓣上滑落，祭奠这段没来得及开始就已经结束的爱情。爱情，Thanatos想起红玫瑰，进而又想起Zagreus。如果Zagreus在他回来之前就成功——人界刚好是春天，Thanatos决定去赏花。  
他们两个都盯着娇嫩欲滴的花朵好一会儿，又同时抬起头看着对方，双方都在对方眼神中看到了一种熟悉又炽热的光芒。  
“它让我想起了你。”  
“它让我想起了你。”  
相视一笑，眼中的光芒几乎要喷薄而出，他们都抬起手拥抱对方。  
“Death can’t keep us apart*。” Zagreus在Thanatos耳边说道。  
“Yes because I am death。” Thanatos表示同意。  
“现在你可以亲吻你的男朋——”话还没说完，四瓣嘴唇就迫不及待地黏在了一起。  
接下来的剧情当然是画面一暗，笑声中夹杂着细微的震动声，作为观众，我们只能看到桌上纠缠在一起的玫瑰和百合，被冻结在了最美的时刻。  
\--END--

*Casablanca：百合的一种，象征爱情，在希腊神话中遇见它的情侣无不以死亡作为这段无望恋情的终结，五朵的花语是死亡，这花到底是不是悲剧得看人。  
*Death can’t keep us apart：这个大概都懂，结婚宣誓till death do us part  
标题Flower of bravery也是一首歌，我觉得歌词很适合他们。


End file.
